For decades, painting of camouflage patterns on military vehicles has been used to lower their visibility on the battlefield. One problem for these vehicles is that sun light striking one side of the vehicle tends to illuminate one side and leave the opposite side in shadow. The contrast between the illuminated side and the shadowed side tends to makes the vehicles stand out from the background against which they are viewed.